


Sweet Moon

by properjitterbug



Series: MM - Red Riding Hood AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Choi Sandwich, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, She/Her Pronouns for Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/properjitterbug/pseuds/properjitterbug
Summary: It was unwise to wander after nightfall alone and it was definitely dangerous to explore the woods. The warnings MC was raised to memorize repeated in her head, and for a time she had been afraid. Now, MC felt safer in the embrace of the forest than she did among her home’s walls. And exponentially less lonely.(Healthy poly dynamics, plenty of rawrs, and gratuitous smut).
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character
Series: MM - Red Riding Hood AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Moon

Waiting for the sun to set was likely the hardest thing MC endures on a daily basis. Each day her thoughts spun and whirled to escape into the cloaking shadows of the forest. Allowing her to forget about the stresses of village gossip or the weight to find a partner otherwise become a frowned upon shrew to the locals. 

MC tasted bile in her throat at the thought of marrying anyone in the village. It wasn’t that the people weren’t desirable; however, her heart was set elsewhere. Her stomach churned whenever eligible suitors strode up to her, with dashing smiles and courteous compliments. They were always kind and MC wished she could fulfill their requests; yet she consistently found herself delicately rejecting them one by one. Admittedly, MC was grateful for their smooth understanding as they simply went on their way.

As the blue-purple settled over the horizon, MC’s eyes widened in anticipation. Hurriedly, she rushed over for her basket filled with her homemade treats and swung on her thick, red cloak. Discreetly and clinging to shadows, MC snuck out of her small hut towards the fringes of the village. It was unwise to wander after nightfall alone and it was definitely dangerous to explore the woods. The warnings MC was raised to memorize repeated in her head, and for a time she had been afraid. But, it took a special trust she had gained for MC to shift her perspective over the years.

Now, MC felt safer in the embrace of the forest than she did among her home’s walls. And exponentially less lonely.

Lightly on the balls of her feet, MC scurried into the clutches of the woods, leaving behind the world she had known for the evening. The sheen of her cloak rippling behind her haste.

It didn’t take long for the woods to swallow her whole, stealing her sight of the village far from her vision and from her mind. MC retraced her path she had explored countless times. The waxing moon radiating above to illuminate a natural light, enhancing her surroundings with soft glows and stark shadows.

Suddenly, MC paused, a shiver shocking up her spine. She felt a telltale weight on her shoulders, a knowing whisper in the back of her head flashing a warning she was being watched. Flicking over her shoulder, MC met two pairs of golden eyes fixed on her from behind the thick darkness hovering under the canopy of the trees.

Low growls greeted MC, twigs snapping and brush rustling as the creatures advanced towards her. The moonlight revealed a pair of big, bad wolves with russet fur. The two wolves were identical in almost every way, except one had slightly shaggier fur than the other. The latter raised its muzzle in the air, sniffing the tempting scents emanating from the basket hanging in the crook of MC’s arm.

It wasted no time to stride forward, tail swaying, and aiming for the tantalizing treats, nudging its muzzle to attempt to open the top. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” MC tutted, raising the basket above her head. “Save it for later.”

The curly, auburn wolf was large enough to easily topple her and devour the contents of the basket effortlessly. Instead, it simply whined and lightly pawed MC’s foot, staring pointedly up at where she held the basket.

Exasperated, MC glanced at the other wolf, sighing heavily. “A little help here, please?”

The other russet wolf snorted, loping towards its double and bumped its head against the other’s shoulder. The shaggier wolf recollected itself, lowering its ears almost bashfully, tail waving apologetically.

Basket of goodies safe for the time being, MC lowered her arms. Reaching out, she gently scratched under the chin of the calmer wolf. It leaned into her touch, ears drooping from the affection.

“Thank you for coming to the rescue as always,” she says, eyes glinting playfully towards the shaggier wolf.

The mellow, auburn canine croons, pulling its head back enough to lick her palm. To her surprise, the curlier wolf grumbled, burrowing its enormous head under MC’s other arm seeking her touch. MC complied, stroking between its perked ears.

“It’s good to see you, too,” responded MC. 

She indulged in caressing their coarse pelts for several moments longer before the identical wolves circled around her. They brushed and pressed themselves around her hips and legs, an old welcoming gesture. When they had felt satisfied, the shaggier copper wolf yapped and began trotting forward. The other canine sweetly budged against the back of MC’s knees, urging her ahead.

Safe with her two friends, MC strode onwards. She followed the trail, the pair of wolves excitedly padding around her, accompanying her on the trek to their destination. MC was grateful for their escort, if they were any less patient they could’ve left her behind and raced ahead. But, MC shook away the thought, there was no chance they would leave her alone if they could help it.

Before long, they had arrived at a small, makeshift shack. It wasn’t durable by any means when the trio had first constructed it in their youth, but over the years, they had improved upon its additions. It soon became a reliable shelter for their frequent nightly excursions. 

MC smiled at the familiar visage of their temporary stay and she felt her chest warm. A rush of memories of the three of them pretending to be bandits, telling ghostly tales over a small fire, or sharing intimate secrets fluttered in her mind’s eye. 

The two wolves scampered into the confines of the shack, disappearing behind the tattered cloth draping over the entrance. MC couldn’t stifle the giggle at the memory of their many failed attempts at building a door, until ultimately surrendering and agreeing on a forgotten blanket they had found.

Her amusement faded into another memory, as MC became swiftly reminded their secret shack didn’t always hold pleasant memories. Flashes of torn clothes, smeared blood, distressing signs of pawprints mingling with footprints, and weeks of mourning still remained fresh to MC. Against the advice of the village officials, MC returned to the shack everyday, searching for any signs of life her friends were alive -- somewhere, out of reach. 

When weeks became months, MC had never given up, though the rest of the village had; reasoning the twins were spirited away by wolves. It was around that time MC had begun garnering the attention of local admirers. In the beginning, she had tried to put her feelings aside and rekindle her happiness. However, no matter how much effort she put in, she felt like she was committing a grave betrayal and that the woods were attentively watching her.

“Hey, MC.  _ Yooo-hooo~ _ ” called a familiar voice, waving a hand over her vision, breaking her away from her thoughts.

MC’s chest fluttered and her cheeks pinkened as her gaze settled on a pair of identical men standing before her. Her vision roamed over their matching, vibrant red hair, and honeydew eyes. She noted their differing attire to set them apart, matching their personalities, yet MC also regarded the higher quality in the fabric the last time had seen them. 

“Are you alright?” the second red-haired man inquired, carefully approaching her side. “You looked miles away.”

Blinking back tears, MC couldn’t suppress the tremble in her legs nor the excited shakiness from her voice. Dropping the basket at her feet, MC breathlessly greeted, “Saeran. Saeyoung.” She mirrored their wide, open grins. “I missed you.”

They returned. Like they always did. Even after her greatest nightmare was brought to life a year back, her beloved friends had returned to her. After a tearful reunion, they explained and answered all of her questions. Not that any of it mattered to MC. While curious, MC didn’t fixate on the details. She didn’t care what they became, she had her longest, and most trusted friends back. They were alive, a second chance she would never cast aside.

This time around, MC had been informed she wouldn’t see Saeran or Saeyoung for a full month, as they had supplied a hefty project that demanded their full attention. MC wasn’t sure if it had to do with their duties -- not that she knew what they did. Nor where they resided. The twins had once told her they could no longer live in villages or towns due to the temptation from their beastial cravings, and their living arrangements were rather nomadic until they found a suitable place for them to claim.

Despite their open communication, promises, and her understanding, MC’s world became a lifetime smaller and isolated. She had to fight the icy claws of abandonment on numerous occasions, reminding herself they  _ promised _ to come back. Some days it pulled her through, whereas others it sunk her into the cold box of loneliness. Those were the times MC struggled to escape the strangeness of the village and find solace in their quaint shack.

Saeran’s eyes widened. Gulping down his shock, he wrapped shielding arms around MC, tightly squeezing her to his chest. He pressed his lips to her temple, whispering, “I’m sorry. We’re here now. I’ve got you.”

Saeyoung wasted no time upon witnessing MC’s distress, embracing her as well. He traced his nose along her cheekbone, dusting kisses along her jawline. Saeyoung added, “Sorry, MC. I can’t imagine how lonely you must’ve been. It’ll never happen again.”

“You have our word,” chimed Saeran, smoothing back her hair.

MC inhaled a collective breath, steadying her thumping heart. Cocooned in their arms, MC felt like she was in the safest place on earth. Her previously waverings receded and she sunk into their envelopings. As she exhaled, MC sent the two men a reassuring smile.

“Are you feeling better?” asked Saeran, thumbing away the droplets accumulating in the corners of MC’s eyes.

“Yes,” MC nods. “Thank you.”

“That’s good, otherwise we'd've had to resort to drastic measures,” hums Saeyoung, his honeydrop irises glistening mischief.

MC only has a moment of startling realization, eyes bulging. “Oh no! Saeyoung --”

Too late. Saeyoung had already infiltrated, wiggling his fingers up and down her sides in quick succession, sending MC into a fit of laughter from his tickling. MC squirmed, attempting to escape his torment. She made the mistake of relying on Saeran, who’s golden eyes darkened a shade. His expression widened with a devious smirk as he set onto bestowing another round of tickles.

“S-Saeran -- you traitor!” MC chastised through hearty laughter.

Saeyoung snickered low in her ear, sending a shudder between MC’s raucous. “Aww, you can’t blame him. You look so cute like this.”

Saeyoung and Saeran agreed on many things when it came to MC. One of them being they relished delight in MC’s happiness. Her mouth stretched wide with a grin, cheeks blushing, tears of joy forming on the edges of her eyes, and her laugh heightening into a loud, echoing melody. They were aware their prolonged absence caused MC distress, dragging her back to festering memories of a time out of any of their control. 

It pained the brothers to be away from MC for any amount of time. They were childhood friends and somewhere along the line, they had come to love MC more than any force on earth. And they knew MC felt the same way about them. If they caused her concern, inadvertently or otherwise, Saeran and Saeyoung would alter reality itself to make her happy again. 

As one could imagine, tickling is a dirty trick; yet also the quickest route to elevating MC’s mood. It warmed their chests and eased their worries at viewing their beloved MC basking in genuine enjoyment, even if it was at her own expense. And she looked so damn beautiful. 

Exchanging looks, Saeyoung and Saeran mercifully ceased their playful torture. MC sunk into Saeyoung’s arms for support, panting to catch her breath. Glancing up at him, she took a moment to scrunch her nose and stick her tongue out childishly.

“You’re both just the worst,” MC chided with no real heat.

Saeyoung chuckled, pecking a kiss to the tip of her nose. “What can I say? We’re the ‘Terrible Two.’ We have a reputation to uphold, y’know.”

MC giggled while Saeran rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“Come MC, let’s head inside before my brother’s attempted jokes infect us both,” Saeran remarked, offering a hand; which she took without hesitating.

Saeyoung feigned being hit by an arrow to his chest, letting out a fake strangled cry. “Oh, Saeran! That struck deep! Apologize to my boo-boos.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” Saeran tossed over his shoulder, disinterested as he and MC ducked inside the shack.

Leaving Saeyoung to retrieve the basket MC had dropped earlier, he mumbled something about Saeran becoming a grumpy old grandpa as he made his way to join them.

Within the shelter, there wasn’t much space for decor. There never had been. It was a simple matting of dried grass to soak any cold or mud from the ground beneath. A discarded, worn chair tucked in one corner while the remainder of floorspace was dedicated to a pile of blankets and pillows. A single lit candle flickered on top of the chair, firmly erected in its mold, reflected humble light on the walls.

“Thanks for thinking ahead as usual, MC,” purred Saeran, gesturing to the comforting mound.

MC upticked a smirk, recalling visiting the day prior to prepare the shack. “I figured you both would have arrived today. So, I wanted to get this ready in case if you needed some rest after your journey.”

Her suspicions had been correct. The brothers had returned earlier in the day, wherever they traveled from, and rested before evening. If it had been MC’s choice, she would’ve met up with them much earlier. However, departing into the woods during the active hours of daylight would raise wariness among the villagers.

Saeyoung’s playful tone emerged from the entrance, closely behind them as they filled the tiny shelter. As if reading her mind, he mused, “You could’ve come here sooner, then. A certain  _ someone _ would at least complain less.” He stared deliberately at Saeran who scoffed.

Briefly, MC wondered if something in her expression gave her away. It was likely. Saeyoung and Saeran were exemplary observers, they recognized each facial tics of MC. 

Shaking her head, she forlornly answered, “Too risky. Someone could’ve seen me and followed.” 

Placing the basket aside, Saeyoung cupped MC’s cheeks between his palms. Pressing his forehead against hers, his warm breath wafted against her lips. “You’re always considering our wellbeing. We aren’t afraid if it means we get to be with you.”

From behind, Saeran trailed his fingers up her neck, brushing aside her hair. MC curved her neck for easier access. His lips teased the air between them, breathing hotly against her skin. “No matter. After tonight, you no longer have to worry yourself over things like that anymore -- should you wish.”

Puzzled, MC quirked a brow glancing between Saeran and Saeyoung as they shared an impish, knowing smirk.

Narrowing her eyes, cognizant of their endless mischief, MC questions, “What kind of trouble are you two brewing? Does it have something to do with your strapping new outfits?”

“Something like that,” Saeran admits, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her neck. MC’s skin breaks out in goosebumps.

Saeyoung gazes at her softly, lowering his hands to hers and bringing them up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, excitement gleaming. “We come bearing good news!”

Before MC would inquire further, she’s dragged to the mound of pillows and blankets. Willingly, she yields, sitting comfortably between the two men. Saeran draws MC to lean against his chest, his heart steadily thrumming within its cage. He inhales her sweet and spicy aroma and his heart rate gradually accelerates. Suddenly, he can’t keep his hands off of her. Not that MC minds given the flushing of her cheeks as she sinks further into him, giving subtle mewls of appreciation.

“Saeran and I have been talking a lot,” begins Saeyoung, nervously grinning as he fidgets with a piece of one of the blankets. “And...umm...well -- S-Saeran? Do you wanna tell her?”

Saeran, who had lifted one of MC’s hands by the wrist, brought it up to his lips, delicately pressing against the back of her hand. He glances at Saeyoung, murmuring, “No. I think you’ve got this.”

Saeyoung slumps his shoulders, eyebrows knitting imploringly as he whines, “ _ Saeraaannn  _ \-- you know I’m no good at these kind of things.”

Her unease rising, MC leans forward. Tenderly, she squeezes his forearm, warmth bubbling in her swirling orbs.

“Take your time,” she advises.

Saeyoung chuckles and exhales heavily. “It’s nothing like that. I’m just --  _ too _ excited to tell you. I don’t know what to do with myself.” He rubs his sweaty palms shakily down his pant legs. Jittery tension laced his tone as Saeyoung continued, “So.. uhh -- yeah! We’ve been talking and we… and we… well, you see it first began --”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” grumbled Saeran, sweeping in to take control of the conversation and rescue his brother’s floundering. He locked his gaze onto MC, declaring, “We want you to come away with us.”

“Language!” hissed Saeyoung before he pouted, adding, “And I was getting there…”

Meanwhile, MC had frozen upon their words. Her lungs expelled air, heart lodged in her throat. Their offer was something she had yearned for ever since they had returned to her the first time a year previously. It was a topic they had touched on frequently. However, due to their uncertainty in their stability and drifter lifestyle, all three had agreed it was safer for MC to remain where she resided. At least for now.

Cautiously, she flicked between their forming smiles and molten sunkissed eyes. 

“Does that mean…?”

“It’s why we had to be away for this past month,” explained Saeran. “We wanted to get our home ready for you.”

MC could barely grasp his words.  _ Our home… _

“You would be so proud of us!” chirped Saeyoung, puffing out his chest. “We have a cute little cottage less than a half day’s travel to a large town,  _ surrounded _ by trees! Saeran has his garden for his florist business and I have my own woodworking shop to make toys or other devices. It’s a busy road we’re near, lots of opportunity for trading.”

“We’re just missing one important person to us.” Saeran tucked some of MC’s hair behind her ear. “Our own perfect baker to complete our ensemble.”

Stars blinked in MC’s vision. It had always been her dream to open up a bakery, a wish Saeyoung and Saean were all too familiar with. And here they were, dropping it in her lap.

“Eh, heh, heh…” Saeyoung timidly chuckled. “That is, if you want to. The village -- we wouldn’t blame you if you didn't want to leave. It has been your home.”

“Right,” agreed Saeran. Apprehension bleeding through as he scratched the back of his neck. “It wouldn’t change how we feel about you and we would still visit.”

Were they crazy? Okay, MC knew sometimes their plans were farfetched, and she had been the voice of reason multiple times when she watched events backfire. And sometimes their progressive concepts or ideals were often too advanced for most people to follow. Or other times when their insecurities and doubts swallowed them under and MC would be the one who would anchor and patiently wade with them through it.

But, this? Saeran and Saeyoung  _ had _ to have known better. Their relationship was at its peak of progression before the twins were turned. MC had known them her entire life and she only felt complete when she was with them. They were crazy to think she wouldn’t accept such a miraculous opportunity.

“Saeyoung, Saeran -- stop,” was all she managed to get out before she pounced on Saeran’s lips.

Gripping his lapels, MC plunged her tongue desperately into the caverns of his mouth. He tasted like sugar and cider, warm breaths mingling. Saeran melted under the onslaught of her lips, groaning under his surprise. His heart thrashed in his chest, thundering loudly in his ears as he felt a familiar stirring gradually smolder. Abruptly, leaving Saeran panting for more, MC turned away and then launched onto Saeyoung.

Startled, Saeyoung catches her in his arms as she expertly seeks his lips. His mind draws a blank as he sinks under the delicate flicks and twirls of her tongue upon his. MC basks in his salt after the rain flavor. She weaves her fingers through his unruly, red hair. MC runs her tongue over his teeth. Saeyoung feels searing coals shoot through his veins, pooling low in his gut. He chokes back an imminent growl, dragging in lungfuls of air when MC breaks their kiss and drills into his gaze.

“You have no idea what you both have given me,” she states, quiet enough for secrets.

Recovering somewhat, Saeyoung displays a cheeky grin. “I think I have an inkling.”

MC returns to resting equally between them. She holds one of their hands within her own, lifting their curled knuckles to her cheeks. She gently nuzzles the back of their hands, her gaze swimming in stars as she soaks in the moment.

Questions brimmed on the edge of her tongue. How was this possible? Is this really happening? When would she be leaving with them? Her brows furrowed as an unwanted question of doubt broke the surface.

Saeyoung snickered low. “Oh, I know that look anywhere.” He traced adoring circles with the back of his knuckle on MC’s cheek. “Before you even dare doubt yourself some more --”

“-- Yes, we want you with us,” finished Saeran, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. “ _ You _ are our happiness. We’re only whole when we’re together. And we’ve long since grown bored of being separated more than necessary.”

Butterflies hummed within MC’s stomach, swelling to fill her chest and threatening to burst from its chambers. A grin spilled forth as she nodded vigorously. 

“Yes! Yes, please -- I’ve been --” MC took a composing breath. “I’ve been waiting so long for this. I would love to come live with you. When will we be going?”

“Tonight!” Saeyoung announced. Clearing his throat, he revised, “Unless, you need time to get things in order.”

MC shook her head. “I need to grab a couple sentimental things. But, other than that, I don’t want to waste anymore time.”

“Good, cause neither do we,” Saeran agreed, voice gravelly. Devotion shimmered through his warm, honeydews. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me. I love you.”

“ _ I _ love you more, though,” Saeyoung chimed coyly, smirking much to the annoyance of his brother.

MC giggled at the familiar bickering of the twins. They weren’t competitive when it came to vying for MC’s adoration. The passion between them was equally known; it never went overboard. However, small jabs every now and then were made. 

“I love you both the most,” MC confessed, concluding the cycle.

“No more serious talk,” remarked Saeran, maneuvering onto his hands as he crawled between MC’s legs. Shadow casting over her, the faint glow of the candle edged his features, his brilliant irises dropping into a subdued amber. “I believe we’ve caused our princess quite a bit of distress from our absence.”

Saeyoung hummed in agreement, drifting to MC’s side, reclining her back onto the plush cushions of the pillows. Their combined shadows pooled around MC. “How can we make it up to her?”

A twinkle flickered brightly within Saeran’s gaze. “Would you like to discipline us?”

Saeyoung smirked, catching onto Saeran’s implication. He pressed a kiss onto MC’s shoulder, covered by her red cloak. “Ooh, I like that idea. We are yours to do with what you will, after all~”

MC shuddered from their proximity and from the twins' offer. She had taken the reins on multiple occasions in their past intimate sessions. Normally, MC would be willing to take on the challenge. However, she still felt the dredging slog of loneliness at the edges of her mind. After all they had given her, MC shouldn’t have to tolerate that feeling any longer. She wanted to forget it completely, and the only way that would happen is if she submitted under Saeyoung and Saeran.

Brushing the tip of her nose against Saeran’s, she replied, “Not tonight. But… if you wanted, I was wondering if you could… umm… that is…”

Saeran chuckled, noting, “You shouldn’t be picking up Saeyoung’s bad habits.”

“Hey!” protested Saeyoung.

Ignoring his brother, Saeran continued, “Yes, princess. We would love to take care of you.” He kissed her chin.

“How far do you want us to go?” asked Saeyoung, angling into her side. MC felt his heat through her clothes.

“All the way,” she answered, hastily. “I want to only think about us.”

Saeyoung nods, inquiring further. “Do you remember the signal if it’s too much?”

MC raises her right hand, snapping her fingers.

Saeyoung looks fondly down at her, his smile soft but edging onto fiendish. He praises, “That’s my girl.”

“Can I ask you for something?” MC asks, directed at Saeran.

“What’s that, love?”

“Can we start out -- gentle? It’s just that it’s been a while and once we get things started I can keep up, but right now --”

Saeran pounces on her lips, ceasing MC’s ramblings. In a small chastisement, he bites her lower lip, eliciting a startled moan from MC. Saeran pulls back, licking his lips.

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” Pausing, Saeran glances at his twin. “Saeyoung, you should take over for now. I can’t do what she needs.”

“On it!” Saeyoung cheerily responded.

With precise movements, the pair switched places. Saeran settled behind MC, caging her in his arms and between his legs. They had removed their suits, leaving them with plain undershirts and trousers. Saeyoung trailed his palm up MC’s thigh, his hand vanishing under her dress. MC’s heart raced as she felt him near her sacred nethers, cheeks blushing in anticipation.

He paused, tilting forward as he inched towards MC’s lips. With his other hand, he tipped her chin up and began kissing her. His refreshing breath stole away her gasps, swallowing down her voice. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment as Saeyoung’s proficient tongue drew out any secrets from the confines of her mouth. 

Reclining a few inches back, Saeyoung curiously glanced down at MC’s outfit. Quirking a small smile, he commented, “I’ve always loved this cloak.”

Deviously grinning, MC sprung her joke into action before she lost it, deliberately shifting her gaze between both men. “What can I say? Red’s my favorite color.”

Saeran and Saeyoung laughed, wholeheartedly. Saeran squeezed his arms around her, burrowing his face into the curtain of her hair while Saeyoung returned to tenderly cradling her cheek.

“Good answer,” Saeyoung mentioned before burying into the column of her neck.

MC arched up, searching to meet his contact. She didn’t have to wait for long before she felt Saeyoung nibble on her pulse point. His teeth grazed, worrying over the spot. MC felt a moan bubble in her throat, except it wasn’t just there yet. As if sensing how close he was to drawing out a pleasurable sound from her, Saeyoung traveled lower. He caught a profound tendon between his teeth and bit roughly.

_ “Ah!” _ MC gasped.

Saeyoung huskily chuckled at his victory. But his work was far from over. Not that he was complaining. He continued to suckle and rend the delicate skin while his other hand continued its exploration closer to MC’s nethers. Saeyoung felt his own groin stir, his pants gradually tightening in discomfort. He cupped over MC’s sensitive area, covered by her undergarments. Pleading, MC whimpered, squirming as she sought for Saeyoung to fully touch her.

Nipping the lobe of her ear, Saeran raked, “No holding back. You’re going to make yourself good and wet for us. Understand?”

MC leaned into Saeran, angling for his lips.

“Princess…” he growled in warning.

Hurriedly, she nodded, breathing out, “Y-yes. I understand.”

“Good girl,” Saeyoung said, breathing into her other ear. His lower hand strolled from the teasing at her secret area, to the crest of her hip. His palm clasping and squeezing. “But, I think you’re a bit overdressed.” Catching her look, Saeyoung’s eyes demurely glittered as he offered, “Let me help you out of it.”

Saeran coaxed her away from him as she inclined towards Saeyoung. The pair rolled onto their knees, nearly eye level with their new position. Saeyoung gave slow, deliberate kisses along her jawline and up to her temple. His hands made skillful work of undoing the wrap around her waist and tossing it aside. Lightly stroking up her curves, he loosened the ties until it was possible to slide the dress down her form.

“Praise be, you’re beautiful,” Saeyoung purred, caressing down her smooth hips. “I’m going to make you feel so good, sweetheart.”

“Saeyoung…” MC mewled, her heart thumping in awe.

When she went to remove her cloak, Saeyoung stilled her hands.

“Keep it on,” he requested softly. So, she did. Saeyoung kissed her rounded shoulders, before adding, “Get comfortable, my sweet.”

Obeying, MC sunk back into the familiar arms of Saeran. He gladly welcomed her, encircling and crushing her close. MC could feel Saeran’s pounding heart drum against her back as she felt a particular hardness growing from him as well. Turning her head, she fixed onto Saeran, discerning his expression. He gave her a reassuring smirk, his eyes dark with lust.

Skin beginning to heat up, Saeyoung removed his undershirt, discarding it to the side. He drank in the exposed form of MC. Her smooth, unblemished skin. The sweet, secretive glow of the candle adding a wonderful yellow-orange hue on her complexion. It made his heart dash in quick beats, blood rushing in crashing waves, and the shift tingling beneath his skin. With masterful control, Saeyoung managed to restrain it and indulged himself in the alluring visage of his cherishing MC.

Sinking into another rewarding kiss upon MC’s lips, Saeyoung commenced to wander down. He lavished her in kisses, sending her in a frenzy of goosebumps in his wake. He meandered down her collarbone then to her perky breasts. Saeyoung distracted himself with nibbling on her buds, swirling his tongue around the parameter of her mounds. With his other hand, he tweaked her secondary nipple. 

MC moaned, chest lifting in response. Saeyoung gorged further on her breast, teeth sinking into the soft, pliable skin. MC sounds continued to climb, her hands gripping onto the blankets beneath them. An itch began to surmount in the recesses of her core, except she knew it wouldn’t be satisfied while Saeyoung was there. If anything, he was riling her up and patronizing her.

“Sae _ younggg _ ,” she whined. “Please… I need…”

Releasing her abused breast with a soft pop, Saeyoung mused, “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“You,” she panted. “I need you.”

He snickered, brushing his thumb over her sensitive bud, appeased at the reddening beginning to flower around her breast. 

“What kind of person would I be if I ignored a lady in need,” he teased.

With that, Saeyoung continued his descent towards her private region. He briefly kissed her inner thighs before he winked up at her and licked at her folds. MC’s cheeks blushed scarlet, spreading her legs further to allow easier access. Saeyoung basked in her wondrous scent of sugar and cinnamon before he inserted his fingers into his mouth, soaking them.

Meanwhile, Saeran quivered as he held onto MC for dear life. Anticipation warred within him as he struggled to remain calm and patient. While he maintained the stoic persona where it was he and his brother were concerned; when it came to pleasing MC, Saeran’s resolve easily crumbled. He had always had difficulty with impulse control, and it had gotten worse after the change.

Saeran buried into the nape of her neck, grounding himself with her scent and massaging her breasts. He was aware his grip was harsh, however, he could rarely be gentle during times like this. Saeran hadn’t had MC in so long, it was a monumental chore to keep himself at bay while Saeyoung pleased MC.

“Saeran…” he heard a soft voice call him.

Looking up, he met the hazy yet flooding adoration of MC’s gaze.

“Love you…” she stated, breathlessly.

Saeran’s cheeks warmed, feeling a semblance of stability return to his grasp, despite the trembling at his edges. 

“Love you, too, MC” he rumbled, inching forward to taste the candlelight on her lips.

“Mmm…. _ ahhh!” _ she moaned into his mouth as Saeyoung plunged into her recesses. Saeran greedily drank down her sounds.

Saeyoung grunted, finding her noises an overwhelming melody. He felt himself throb within the confines of his trousers, aching to be inside the love of his life. However, Saeyoung refused. This wasn’t about him, this was about treating MC like the precious treasure she is. She had given him and Saeran endless trust over their time together, it was a priceless gift. Something Saeyoung didn’t take lightly.

He trailed his finger over the jumbling nerves within MC, stroking her velvet walls and teasing the sensitive bones. MC pressed lower, urging him further.

“Sae- Saeyoung. Deeper. Dear god --  _ deeper. _ Please,” she begged, skin scorching from the heat licking at her core.

Saeyoung darkly snickered, his golden orbs flaring a shadowing intensity. He advised, “Keep praying, my sweet. God may just hear you.”

As if to punctuate his words, Saeyoung brought his finger to the edge of her entrance. He paused, waiting for the frustration to build within MC. He didn’t have to wait long before her eyebrows furrowed and her stare hardened as she looked down at him. When she opened her mouth to protest, that was the moment Saeyoung re-entered her with two fingers. He burrowed deep, deeper -- until he felt that special mark.

MC cried at his sudden entrance, quickly falling into sounds of pleasure as he reached her spot. She felt him probe and circle it, feeling the rushes of heat swell within her being. That still didn’t stop her from giving him a dirty look.

“Hellion,” she grumbled.

Saeyoung laughed innocently though his expression told a different story. “You love me~”

“I do,” MC groans in regret.

“You knew what you were getting into with him,” inserted Saeran, licking her shoulder.

MC squinted at him, countering between breaths, “Don’t you start with m-me...I blame you.. Y-you started this.”

Saeran wouldn’t argue with her on that point. Not that he really could, he loosened his embrace on MC as her bodily jerks began to quicken. 

Where Saeyoung continued to fondle her carefully tucked away spot, the blood within MC fanned into sparks. Breathing became labored. Skin warm to the touch. She felt herself at the fire’s edge, ready for the flames to engulf her. She merely needed an extra push…

And Saeyoung was all too obliged to be the one who sent her over into the abyss. While his fingers progressed with their expert game, he lowered onto her stimulated bud, encapsulating his lips around it. MC’s frame violently bucked, feeling a precursor to the amounting powerful wave.

Saeyoung sucked and grazed his teeth over her clit. This close to the pure essence of MC, smelling her concentrated fragrance and how wet she welcomed around his fingers was a test to Saeyoung self-control. Even he had his limits. Without being able to restrain himself, Saeyoung felt his mouth become weighted as his teeth lengthened into fangs. 

A guttural growl raked from the depths of his chest as Saeyoung lightly traced his incisors over MC’s bud, adding an extra boost of sensation. It was all that was needed for MC to lose herself within the flames as they devoured her. Her body seized, before it convulsed in wave after wave of rippling pleasure. 

_ “Saeyoung!” _ she shouted as a surge of fresh slick dribbled from her folds.

Clutching onto her hips, Saeyoung gripped onto his techniques for control, ignoring the tremor down his spine. Instead, he busied himself with nosing at her come, licking up her nectar. 

After a couple more rides, MC slackened her limbs and fell deflated against Saeran. She chased after her breathing, chest rising and falling. Satisfied with drinking her flavor, Saeyoung gave her a fang-filled grin. MC smiled at him allowing her love to speak through her gaze. She was about to say something when she hesitated, feeling a soreness build in her shoulder.

Turning to her right shoulder, MC noticed claws digging into her skin. Small rivulets of crimson broke through the skin, seeping in tiny trickles between the digits. Following the arms, she glanced to her other side where Saeran cocooned himself around her. His frame blurred with severe trembling as he sought refuge within MC’s hair. He breathed in calculated rhythms, suppressing his urge to simply  _ snap _ . 

“Saeran?” MC calls. Gently, she caresses his arms, rousing him from his delicately balanced mindset. “I’m right here.”

Saeran nods, unable to answer. His eyes foretell a pit of hunger eroding the honeygold as he flicks to the furthest corner of his peripheries. MC follows his gaze towards her nethers. 

Saeyoung has since moved to MC’s other side, frowning at Saeran’s claws piercing her skin. He warily eyes his brother, watchful in case he needs to restrain Saeran before MC is ready.

“What do you need?” she asks softly.

“Need -- taste you,” Saeran fragmented a reply over a growl.

Complying, MC descended her hand into her folds, slicking her fingers with a healthy accumulation. Giving him enough warning beforehand, MC neared her hand towards Saeran’s mouth. He parted his lips, remaining motionless as steel as MC inserted her fingers. 

Saeran groans, meeting her otherworldly sweet flavor. His tongue twists and laves her palm before sucking her fingers, pulling at her taste. He meticulously swirls in an entangling dance between her digits, drawing a desiring gasp from MC. Trapped within the boundary of his lips, MC feels Saeran’s teeth sharpen to points graze over her fingertips. Gradually, he releases his delicious torture and MC takes back her hand regarding his full body quivering lessened.

Heaving a satiated sigh, Saeran swallows hard. Carefully, he removes his claws from her shoulder, smirking at his mark though his gut sunk at bringing her harm.

“Princess…” he croons, luring her into an apologetic and grateful kiss. 

MC melts into him, caressing the angle of his jaw. Easing their kiss to an end, MC pecks his lips once more.

“I still need a few more moments to recover. Do you feel you can hang on?” she wonders, concern wrinkling her brow.

Checking himself, Saeran nods, straightening his back. He drags a collective breath before he releases his embrace, remaining steadfast beside MC.

“Can I get you anything?” chimed Saeyoung, diverting MC’s attention to him.

She takes a moment to consider before inclining her head in the direction of the basket. “May I have something to drink? I brought a waterskin.”

Saeyoung surges to his feet, nimbly striding and retrieving the item. Extending it to MC, she gratefully accepts it and gulps down several drags. Her throat moisturized with the crisp taste as faint trails escaped from the corners of her mouth. Satisfied, MC exhaled then offered the waterskin to Saeyoung who waved it away.

Giving her a sideways grin with a wink, Saeyoung remarked, “Nah, I’m good. Plenty hydrated.” Then, he licked his lips deviously.

MC laughed brightly, playfully swatting his arm. “You’re deplorable!”

“I think you mean  _ ah _ -dorable,” Saeyoung corrected, raising an index finger matter-of-factly.

MC rolls her eyes, scoffing, before her gaze returns to Saeran. He remained stockstill, clenching the blankets firmly his knuckles paled. She could sense his struggle and appreciated his patience, MC knew it could be difficult for him at times. She held the waterskin out to him, a silent offering.

Saeran sent her a tight smile. “I’m okay, MC. Thanks, though.”

Setting aside the bag, MC rose to her knees and faced Saeran. Brushing against his pelvis, she feels his rigid cock press into her. Saeran chokes back a groan, a faint sheen of sweat shining across his forehead. MC rests her hands on his shoulders, circling her thumbs.

“I’m ready,” MC states, moving to unbutton his undershirt.

Gritting his fangs, Saeran shakes his head, stilling her hands. “I can wait. Rest more.”

Drilling into his eyes, MC repeated, “I’m  _ ready. _ ”

MC watched Saeran’s pupils dilate, hopeful. “Are you sure?”

Nodding, MC gestures to his clothes. “Let’s get you ready, too.”

With a sense of urgency, Saeran rushed to her, pulling her head down to meet his lips. His large hands and lethal claws clasping around her skull, crushing her to him. Saeran eagerly kissed her, hunting for her taste and devouring her surprised breaths.

As Saeran occupied himself, MC smoothly recovered, indulging in submitting under him. As Saeran bit her lower lip, dragging her towards him further, MC roamed her hands down his biceps and squeezed them. Moaning into his mouth, she tilted her head, pleading for him to not depart from her lips yet. Saeran didn’t abide by her wishes -- it was usually a toss up -- and traveled down to the corner of her jaw.

Tipping her head, MC exposed more of her neck, craving for his teeth to mar her skin. Saeran took his time, drawing the points of his incisors across the edges of her jaw to her chin. Stroking up to his chest, MC began loosening his buttons until the front of his torso was revealed. MC crept her hands under his garment, flattening her palms against his chest, his skin scorching. 

Saeran hotly panted against the column of her neck, catching a portion of it between his fangs. MC sucked air through her teeth. He chewed her like a toy, suctioning her viciously until he consumed most of her throat in the threat of his mouth. Limply, MC melted under him, her hands swarming to the crest of his shoulders where she pushed off his shirt.

Ignoring the garment as it slid from his arms, Saeran prowled to the swell of MC’s breasts. He eyed the reddening blotch on her neck, predicting it would quickly darken into a purple-blue stain. If Saeran had voiced his thoughts, MC would’ve agreed with him as she could already feel the sweet and twisted ache of her mangled muscles.

Lifting his hand, Saeran cupped her other breast as he gorged on the unbruised mound he hovered over. 

_ “Haaa…!” _ MC cried, pain blossoming due to Saeyoung’s earlier torment. 

A twinge bucked within Saeran’s gut, rippling up his spine. He growled around her sensitive nipple, pinching it crudely with his teeth. Regardless of his barely contained ill-manners, Saeran maintained enough awareness to not break MC’s skin. He and Saeyoung had agreed since the beginning they would  _ never _ pass the venom onto MC.

MC curled her fingers in his rose-wine hair, tugging him closer.

“Sae-Saeran…” she gasps, heart lodged in her throat. “Mo- _ oore _ \-- rougher.”

Sinking his fangs further, he clutched onto the breast beneath his palm and  _ strangled _ . MC wanton sounds escalated into a wail, raising her chest, arching her neck. Rolling rumbles thundered through Saeran’s being as he skirted his hands onto MC’s back where he dragged his claws down. His descent continued until he reached the dip of her waist then rounded them to her front, leaving angry, inflamed skin in his wake.

From behind, MC felt a pair of hands tenderly cradle her elbows. Lost in the throes of her passion, MC lolled her head to the side and met Saeyoung’s blazing honeydews. 

“Come, MC,” he muttered, coaxing her to lay back against the blankets, nestling her in his arms.

Saeran grunted at the mild interruption; but chased after MC, looming over her like a storm cloud as he continued to gnaw and evoke further malicious blemishes. Meanwhile, Saeyoung tactfully lapped at MC’s wounded shoulder, cleaning the blood and pecking his lips against the obvious crescents.

Blinking through the fog, MC noted Saeyoung’s sharpened points peeking out over his bottom lip. She swallowed hard in want. 

Impatience yanked Saeran under a turbulent wave. He grinded his straining groin against MC’s crotch, his blood boiling to sink himself into her completely. Tearing himself away from his onslaught on her breasts, he fixated on the sight laid out before him. 

MC’s hair spilled over Saeyoung’s arms, damp on her forehead, her eyes misty and unfocused. He followed the trail of her neck, fondly smirking at the flowering stains speckling her skin. Her skin flamed with scratches, breasts swollen and muddled with their misdeeds. The indentations of his claws on her shoulder blinked red. MC was already a wreck and Saeran had barely started.

Despite the raging cyclone urging Saeran to strike as it pulsated at his temples, he basked in the amplifying love he felt for MC rush through him. Saeran hadn’t ever loved anyone as much as he did MC. Everything about her brought him ecstasy; her voice, intellect, body, and spirit. She captured his heart entirely and could shatter him like glass. Saeran trusted her with his whole being that she would never betray him like that.

Supporting his arms on either side of MC, he bent towards her lips, catching the seams between his.

“I love you,” he murmured huskily, words colliding with her breath.

“I… love you… more than anything,” MC mewled.

Snaking her fingers to the hem of his trousers, MC began to unbutton. Completing her task, she pushed on them until Saeran met her halfway and removed the remainder of his garments. His cock sprang freely, twitching excitedly. MC’s eyes widened in desire as she watched the pronounced veins throb along his shaft. Saeran wrapped one of his hands around his length, pumping it a couple times before he aligned himself with MC’s folds.

“Wait, Saeran.”

Instantly, he froze. Glinting honey-golds glanced up at MC.

“Slow, please?” she requested.

Saeran secured the reins on himself, his muscles shaking from his restraint. Locking his jaw, he tightly nodded. 

“I’ll try,” he growled.

Saeran pushed aside her legs, granting him more access. With his other hand, he parted her fleshy petals, lining his cock with the mouth of her entrance. The tip warmed from her heat, too tantalizing for Saeran to deny himself any further as he inched forward. As the head of his cock caught on the rim after entering her, the fresh slick welcoming him. Saeran hissed through his teeth.

“Ahh,  _ fuck _ princess” -- god, she was so deliciously tight -- “You feel perfect.”

Saeyoung sent his brother a glare at the swear word, but let it slide as he remained by MC’s side to provide support wherever Saeran would take her.

Unaware of Saeyoung’s disapproval, Saeran continued to inch deeper, a sacred mantra repeating in his head to move slowly. Shoving until his base met her entrance, Saeran remained rigid, unmoving as he waited for MC to adjust around his girth. 

MC panted, brows knitting in pain as she felt herself wrap around Saeran. It had been too long since the last time she felt filled by either of her beloved men. Reclaiming a grip on herself, MC inhaled deeply, telling herself to relax. Lifting her hand, she weaved her fingers through Saeran’s hair catching the reflection of the candlelight.

“Okay. You can move now,” she told him.

Saeran grunted, eyeing her curiously. “I might break you.”

MC’s stomach flipped, hoping Saeran would follow through with his words.

“I’m okay,” she reinforced. “I’m ready. I can handle you.”

Tossing away a part of him, Saeran started to thrust, brushing his cock along her silkened walls. He began with a steady rhythm before it caught a feverish pitch, rocking her back and forth. He sunk himself into the furthest recesses of MC with each lunge, probing at her wall.

“ _ Nng! _ \-- mmm,” moaned MC at his force.

Reaching out, MC cradled her hands around him, resting her lips against his. She skirted her tongue along the fine points of his fangs, testing her limits and absorbing the tiny pricks. Saeran’s mind fogged over, a cloudy veil shrouding over his awareness. His chest resonated with a growl before he ripped himself away, curling a hand around MC’s throat, pushing her back down.

“Look what you do to me,” he snarled. His eyes glinted like steel. With a warning, Saeran added a slight pressure into his grip. MC breathed around the obstacle, knowing he was merely verifying how far he could push her. “You make me want to do terrible things.”

MC sent a defiant gleam, challenging him. Saeran bristled, a manic twinkle flickering across his expression.

He grinned, relishing in the devilish streak mounting within him. He darkly cooed, “Oh, princess. You shouldn’t look at me like that...”

Saeran slammed into her, wrenching a mournful moan from MC.

“... It makes me want to rip you in half.”

MC drowned under his words and her pleasure. She rolled her head to the side, realizing she had melted towards the crevices of Saeyoung’s inner thighs. He had been applying comforting massages across her shoulders, arms, and chest. His hardened manhood outlining his trousers caught her attention. Inclining towards it, MC rubbed her face along its length, longingly.

Saeyoung chuckled, cupping her cheek and bringing her gaze to twine with his. He shook his head, muttering, “Not until you come for Saeran.”

Exhaling heatedly, MC acquiesced, aware she wouldn't have to wait for long. Already, she felt herself halfway up the summit.

Saeran’s breath hitched. A tremor snaked up his spine, ricocheting in his head. A notch rang in his ears as they burned, sending him into quicker paces. Through a shield of mist, Saeran gazed hungrily down at the delectable woman under him. 

A lump of tension formed in his chest, rending another growl from his depths.

“You take my cock so well,” Saeran grated. “You were made for it. Filling you up.”

The sounds emanating from MC’s throat echoed through the chambers of the evening, flooding the corners of the shack and reaching for the stars above. Saeran pursued his crude pace, pounding at MC’s center, watching her body twitch increasingly. Observing her movements, the smile Saeran gave her was all teeth.

“Naughty girl. You shouldn’t like dirty talk so much.” A sinister chortle shook his chest. “Lucky for you -- I’m feeling generous.”

Squeezing her throat once more, Saeran snatched the corners of her jaw. Directing her concentration on him, Saeran recognized the shadow consuming her once bright eyes. Their lovemaking descended her deeper into the well of oblivion. MC was perfectly pliable in this state, their little pet, as she was on the fringes of another orgasm.

Saeran’s heart hammered throughout his being. Boring down into her gaze, he demanded a trickle of MC’s awareness to focus on him.

“Come for me,” he demanded. “Or I’ll stop  _ fucking _ you.”

_ “Saeran -- !” _

As if opening a gateway, a force of reckoning flowed from MC. Intense convulsions fiercely shook her, shredding away all perception of thought or reality. She screamed his name again, a torrent of thick honey warming over his cock.

Rooted to the spot, Saeran tersely shut his eyes and grinding his fangs, holding himself back from his own orgasm as he felt MC clench around him. His claws tore into the blankets, seeking a string of control.

Riding through the crashing waves of pleasure, MC barely had any time to soak in the sensation when Saeran roughly pulled out of her. She whimpered at his loss when abruptly, he hooked his arm under her waist and threw her onto her hands and knees. Startled in bewilderment, MC glanced over her shoulder. Her cheeks bloomed into scorching roses at the sight of Saeran’s feral eyes, a crest of wildness overtaking his frame. 

Flinging her red cloak to her side, Saeran lined himself up with MC’s entrance once more. There was a breath’s hesitancy. Suddenly, he plunged into her.

MC wailed at the stinging invasion before her voice lowered into moans of ecstasy. 

_ “Fuck --  _ you drive me wild,” Saeran rasped, tone edging on a hiss. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. You won’t be able to sit for days.”

MC pressed against him, tempting him deeper. His length flexed within her, brushing along her tender core as she felt another orgasm building. Saeran grasped for her upper arms, pulling her in a way that bowed her back and arched her neck. She squealed as he hammered into her, both of them half expecting Saeran to truly rend her in two.

A ringing of amused chuckles sounded above MC. Wearily shrugging from the murky veil, she noticed Saeyoung tenderly thumb her lips. A thoughtful glimmer eclipsed his gaze, transfixed on her mouth. 

“Can I…?” he indicates.

Fighting past another moan, MC nods, squeaking out, “Mm-hmm.”

Shirking off his pants, Saeyoung revealed his own, glistening cock. MC instantly became mesmerized by the sight, appreciating his flared head. Upturning her eyes, she met Saeyoung’s sunlight orbs and there she saw a future now possible. Brief thoughts of potential little ones flitted across the back of her mind, but it dissolved from her. Lost in the bright outer space Saeyoung would bring her, while Saeran would draw her into the sweet darkness of torture.

Parting her lips, MC gingerly licked the tip of Saeyoung’s cock. Tasting its saltiness with the velvet texture of his shaft. Swirling her tongue along his slit, Saeyoung sucked through his teeth, incisors biting his lip. His hands curled into fists, tangling in her hair as he leaned against the crown of her head. 

Agonizing sparks shot up his shaft as MC swallowed him. He keened as she took him to the back of her throat, tongue pressing flat against his underside. Drawing up, she trailed it along his most sensitive nerves when she met his tip once more. Tenderly, MC grazed her teeth, suckling on his glands. 

Saeyoung’s gut sizzled with a brewing storm, as if a spring was coiling tighter and tighter. He growled under his breath, lightning shocking through his veins.

“MC,” he gasped, “I need… may I -- your throat --”

Giving her best wink, it was all MC could do to display her consent with her mouth full of cock. Saeyoung gulped down a moan as he straightened his back. Gripping onto her shoulders, careful to not pierce her skin, Saeyoung began a regular pace of thrusting into the tunnel of her throat.

Blinking away stars, Saeyoung concentrated. Curious, he dived deeper. MC gagged around his member, in which he pulled back slightly. He mumbled an apology, which MC sucked on him  _ hard _ in retaliation as she knew he didn't mean it. Saeyoung snickered mischievously. He would never admit he adored MC’s reactions.

Saeran widened his stance. It felt like needles seared through his blood. Sweat beaded down his face, falling in drops onto MC’s perk bottom. A growl raked up his throat, sparks lining the edges of his vision. He was close and he could tell so was MC. He was a mere breath away from tossing caution to the wind and bringing MC to the pool of insanity.

_ Fuck it. _

Reaching out, Saeran roped a handful of MC’s hair around his fist. He yanked her head back, eliciting a pained moan from his beloved. Saeyoung followed her movements, continuing his rhythmic tempo. 

Snapping his hips, Saeran flexed his cock as he lurched into her with each. Powerful. Thrust. The storm between all three of them coiled. Balling into a heavy cloud of tension, gradually draping over their shoulders and seeping into their cores. 

Suddenly, MC seized up, a muffled scream erupting from her mouth. A roaring hurricane bolted through her gut, sending her into a series of spasms. A fresh wave of glistening slick dribbled from her, pleasure sinking her under its blissful shade. 

“ _ Shit _ , princess --” Saeran sharply choked as she clenched around him, drawing his orgasm from him. Spilling into MC, Saeran filled her to the brim.

“-- Sweetheart,” exclaimed Saeyoung, breathlessly. The vibrations of her moan bringing Saeyoung to the edge as he released, flowing down her throat.

The air trembled. The world outside fell away. Only these four walls mattered and their unbound passion. Gradually, the tension receded. Silence fell between them, senses deprived from their amorous lovemaking. Slowly, like the trickling of rain, the ringing of crickets returned to their ears as their visions recentered their surroundings.

Saeran and Saeyoung gently exited from MC. MC slurped up Saeyoung’s release sufficiently, as he wiped away the leaking trails from the corners of her mouth. Saeran fondly smirked at his own evidence drizzling from her slit.

MC was coaxed into resting against the comfort of the cushions, her body deflating and drained from the entire session. Her mind buzzed with blankness, staring up at the ceiling. The void gripped her thoughts. Nothing outside of the delicious stinging of her groin and the aches in her body existed. She could only think about Saeyoung and Saeran and how they had divinely ruined her body and mind. 

Soft fingers fluttered around her, careful to not overload her with further sensations. Her wrist was drawn up, kisses pressing on the back of her hand. Her hair was pulled aside, lips lovingly against the dip in her neck. MC felt warm, safe, and protected. She knew they would wait as long as necessary until she returned to them from her ocean’s edge. 

And return to them she did. She blinked, thoughts sluggishly swirling in her head. MC was grateful when her sight landed on a pair of red-haired, golden-eyed twins gazing down at her with blushing smiles. Both held a gentleness across their expressions, except one held an impish gleam while the other carried a secret hunger; easily deciphering them. MC loved both of them, for their own individualities. She thanked her lucky stars she was able to share such pure love.

“You mean the world to me,” she told them.

Both men chuckled and wrapped her in their arms. The atmosphere was pleasant as more gracious kisses were shared, ensuring all felt loved to bring them back to face reality. Hands skirted and embraced. The water and sweets in the basket eased them back into their respective roles, grounding them further.

Ready to face a new chapter and tackle their future, the three blew out the candle and departed from the shack.

\---

Grabbing a few sentimental items that were close to her heart, MC snuck out from her hut. The place she had been raised in, as some would argue, was her home.

As MC clung to the shadows, red cloak rippling behind her, her mind idly wondered what the rest of the village would think come morning. There would be shock, gossip, maybe a few poisonous words. And possibly, a fable would follow in the wake of her absence. A tale of becoming entranced by haunting howls in the woods.

Her heart fluttered as MC entered the forest’s trenches upon seeing a pair of big, bad wolves with russet fur excitedly greet her. They nuzzled her chin and licked her cheeks. Clutching the basket of priceless objects, MC followed the wolves closely behind, vanishing into the forest. Her home was wherever they were.

And if the villagers believed she had been spirited away by wolves, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fang kink what you gonna do -- Also, a wild tomato-head Saeran makes an appearance!
> 
> Also, this is the song I listened to a bajillion times while writing this fic: [ "Jupiter" - Flower Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDG2XXyOY_I).
> 
> I love Seven just as much as I love Saeran. I'm greedy garbage filth for both of them. There's not too many stories about this ship so I wanted to contribute my own brand of sin. I've never written a poly fic before, so I hope I did okay for my first time! :3


End file.
